Drei Tage Regen
by yoho
Summary: Als Harry danach wieder sein Buch zur Hand nahm, stellte sich Hermine hinter ihn und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern und den Oberkörper hinunter bis an seinen Gürtel gleiten.  „Harry?“  „Hmmm.“  „Hast du’s schon mal auf einem Küchentisch gemacht?


Title: Drei Tage Regen

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Der Regen nahm im Laufe des Tages noch an Intensität zu. Mittags aßen sie schweigend. Als Harry danach wieder sein Buch zur Hand nahm, stellte sich Hermine hinter ihn und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern und den Oberkörper hinunter bis an seinen Gürtel gleiten. - „Harry?" - „Hmmm." - „Hast du's schon mal auf einem Küchentisch gemacht?"

Authors Note: Zusammen zu sein, bedeutet längst nicht, alles voneinander zu wissen. Manches bleibt ungesagt. Entweder, weil es weh tut, oder weil man sich nicht traut, darüber zu reden.  
Ich habe im Radio mal ein Lied gehört, in dem sich ein Paar auseinandergelebt hat. Beide geben eine Kontaktanzeige auf und schildern darin ihre Wünsche, die sie ihrem Partner gegenüber nie ausgesprochen haben. Beide bekommen Antworten und verabreden sich zu einem Date mit einem Unbekannten. Das Ende ist vorhersehbar: die Unbekannten sind sie selber. Das ist zwar kitschig; aber es liegt viel Wahrheit drin.  
Eine Geschichte über Sehnsüchte und geheime, und nicht ganz so geheime Wünsche.  
Danke an daeny für das kritische Auge.

Disclaimer: Mein ist der Plot. Frau Rowling ist das Hogwarts-Universum. Und ‚Three Days of Rain' ist ein Schauspiel von Richard Greenberg. Das habe ich aber erst bemerkt, als ich den Titel vorsichtshalber gegoogelt habe. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ich als erster die Idee gehabt hätte.

**Drei Tage Regen**

Hermine seufzte und starrte in ihre leere Kaffeetasse.

Der Mittwoch hatte genau so begonnen, wie der Montag und der Dienstag; mit dem Plätschern des Regens draußen auf der Straße, den Böen, die das Wasser gegen die Scheiben klatschen ließen und dem Klappern der Fensterläden vor ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Es regnete und stürmte jetzt den dritten Tag und sie waren zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Auch Hexen und Zauberer fanden die Arbeit im Regen unangenehm, auch Hexen und Zauberer wurden nass und ja, sie konnten sich auch erkälten. Und krank waren die vier nutzlos.

Ron und Luna hatte sich bereits nach dem ersten Regentag abgesetzt.

Hermine hatte ihnen ohne eine Spur Humor in der Stimme hinterher gerufen: "Legt die Matratzen im Tropfenden Kessel auf den Boden. Die Betten quietschen schrecklich!"

Luna steckte daraufhin nochmals ihren Kopf durch den Spalt der Küchentür: "Harry, tu was dagegen, dass sie so ist. Das ist nicht gut." Dann waren sie und Ron verschwunden.

Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einem Buch über Horkruxe gewidmet, das er in der Bibliothek des Zaubereiministeriums gefunden hatte.

Hermine hatte sich mit Haushaltsarbeit abgelenkt. Normalerweise machte sie um die Küche einen großen Bogen. Aber an diesem Tag hatte sie den kompletten Abwasch nach Muggelart erledigt, Geschirr und Besteck in die Schränke sortiert und schließlich auch noch gekocht.

Als sie ins Bett ging, war Harry immer noch in sein Buch vertieft und als er endlich kam, war sie schon eingeschlafen.

Der dritte Regentag begann wie der erste und der zweite. Harry las. Hermine begann daraufhin die Bücher in der Black'schen Bibliothek zu entstauben und alphabetisch zu sortieren.

Der Regen nahm im Laufe des Tages noch an Intensität zu. Mittags aßen sie schweigend. Als Harry danach wieder sein Buch zur Hand nahm, stellte sich Hermine hinter ihn und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern und den Oberkörper hinunter bis an seinen Gürtel gleiten.

Harry las weiter, ohne auf ihre Berührungen zu reagieren.

Hermines Hände wanderten tiefer.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm."

"Hast du's schon mal auf einem Küchentisch gemacht?"

Rums!

Harry war das Buch aus der Hand geglitten.

"Waaas?"

"Ob du es schon mal auf einem Küchentisch gemacht hast?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine um und musterte sie, so als wolle er prüfen, ob es wirklich sie war, die da hinter ihm stand.

Als keine Antwort von ihm kam, zog sie ihm seinen Pullover und das Unterhemd über den Kopf.

Harry zuckte zunächst zusammen und saß etwas verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl, doch dann entspannte er sich.

Schließlich fragte er: "Wie stellst du dir das vor, mit dem Küchentisch?"

Hermine lächelte: "Versuchs einfach mal mit Phantasie, Harry! Dir wird schon was einfallen."  
----------

"Noch sanfter", sagte Hermine. "Nimm nur einen Finger."

Harry lies den Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand langsam über ihre Bauchdecke kreisen. Hermine lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Küchentisch; unter ihr eine Decke, die Harry mit einem Accio aus dem Schlafzimmer her gezaubert hatte.

Er saß im Schneidersitz neben ihr auf der Tischplatte. Als sein Finger zu tief unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels streichelte, fasste sie seine Hand und zog sie wieder nach oben.

"Wie lange wolltest du das schon machen?", fragte er.

"Jedes Mal, wenn ich an dem Tisch gesessen habe und wir alleine im Haus waren."

"Hast du noch mehr so geheime Wünsche?"

"Ja, aber sie haben nicht alle etwas mit Küchentischen zu tun. Und man muss sich auch nicht immer dabei ausziehen.

"Erzählst du sie mir?"

"Aber nur die ohne Ausziehen."

Harry lachte. "Okay, dann die ohne Ausziehen."

"Ich möchte ohne Leibgarde in Muggel-London einkaufen gehen. Mit dir alleine. Ich bin gewachsen und brauche neue Klamotten. - Ich möchte mit dir tanzen gehen. - Ich möchte irgendwo hin, wo es nicht regnet und warm ist. - Ich möchte 24 Stunden weder an Voldemort denken noch über ihn reden. - Ich möchte auf einen Berg steigen und mir die Welt von oben ansehen. - Ich möchte einen ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett liegen und nichts tun. _Okay, das war jetzt mit Ausziehen._ - Ich möchte nach Paris und über den Monmartre bummeln. - Ich möchte mal wieder nach London in die National Gallery. - Ich möchte ein Buch lesen, das nichts mit Zauberei zu tun hat..."

Hermine verstummte und sah Harry unsicher an.

"Wünscht du dir auch manchmal solche Sachen?"

"Nur", sagte Harry. "Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so was willst. Ich dachte immer, du wärst ... na ja, eben _Hermine_."

"Ich werde wohl auch _Hermine_ bleiben", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang bedrückt.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir haben Krieg. Wir können das alles nicht machen."

Harry schwieg und dachte nach.

"Wir wissen nicht, wie lange der Krieg noch dauert. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob wir noch am Leben sind, wenn er endet. Und wir wissen nicht, ob wir gewinnen werden. Wir sollten solche Sachen nicht aufschieben."

"Das heißt?", fragte Hermine.

"Welcher See war das noch mal, an dem du als Kind mit deinen Eltern Urlaub gemacht hast?"

"Der Gardasee", sagte Hermine, etwas überrascht.

"Wie kommen wir da hin?"

"Wenn wir gegen ein halbes Dutzend Gesetze und Vorschriften verstoßen, könnten wir einen Portschlüssel nehmen."

"Gut! Und dann tauchen wir bei den Muggeln unter. Ich hab' bei Sirius' alten Sachen eine Campingausrüstung gefunden."

"Und ich kenne von früher einen kleinen Campingplatz direkt am Seeufer. Da ist nicht viel los, aber er ist immer voll genug, dass wir nicht auffallen."

"Na dann los", sagte Harry, rutschte von der Tischplatte und sammelte seine Kleidung ein.

"Ach übrigens, was ist mit den _anderen_ Wünschen?", fragte er, als er sein Unterhemd überzog.

Hermine knuffte ihn spielerisch mit der Faust an die Schulter, während sie auf einem Bein balancierte, um in ihre Hose zu steigen.

"Welche _anderen_ Wünsche?"

Als sie den Portschlüssel umklammerten, regnete es draußen immer noch.


End file.
